


A kind-of proposal

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd like you to have something that reminds you of me when I'm in heaven..." Cas said. Dean looked up at him.</p><p>"Cas, baby, I always think of you." He said. Cas didn't quite believe him, seeing as he caught him with another man in a bar less than 24 hours ago. Dean had told him over and over how it didn't mean anything and Castiel believed it but it made him feel cheap like he was only a toy for the hunter. "And by the way... I already have something." Dean said. Cas squinted at him. Dean smiled and grabbed Cas' hand, putting it to his shoulder. "Remember?" Cas nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kind-of proposal

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, it's not mine

"Dean?" Cas asked as they were lying in bed after countless rounds of hot make up sex. Dean was slowly drifting off.

"Hm?" He asked, voice muffled by Castiel's chest.

"I'd like you to have something that reminds you of me when I'm in heaven..." Cas said. Dean looked up at him.

"Cas, baby, I always think of you." He said. Cas didn't quite believe him, seeing as he caught him with another man in a bar less than 24 hours ago. Dean had told him over and over how it didn't mean anything and Castiel believed it but it made him feel cheap like he was only a toy for the hunter. "And by the way... I already have something." Dean said. Cas squinted at him. Dean smiled and grabbed Cas' hand, putting it to his shoulder. "Remember?" Cas nodded.

"But that isn't seen by anyone until it's... well too late." Cas said. "I want something that screams taken to anyone looking at you."

"You mean like a ring?" Dean asked. Cas was avoiding his eyes.

"Very much so." He whispered. Dean grabbed his jaw, forcing Cas to look at him.

"Are you trying to propose here?" Dean asked. Cas nooded and suddenly found himself pinned to the bed, Dean's face mere inches from his. "Say it, angel." Dean said.

"Do you want to marry me?" Cas asked, his blue eyes, almost looking scared.

"So damn yes." Dean said. "I love you, baby, and I want to claim your soul as mine just as you claimed mine as yours right when you pulled my ass out of hell." Dean said. Cas beamed and kissed him.

"Engaged." He whispered into the kiss.

About a week later they had driven to Bobby's and had gotten actual wedding rings - Castiel's with a little emerald embedded and spelling 'Dean' on the inside and Dean's with a little sapphire and spelling 'Castiel' little wings on each side of the word. - and were currently standing in the middle of Bobby's living room with an old friend of Bobby who was both a priest and a hunter.

"Castiel." Dean said as it was his turn to speak their vows. "You know every single part of my soul, you pulled me out of hell and put me back together and I fell in love. I didn't know but I loved you from the first day, the first time I saw you. I'm grateful haven sent you down to rescue me and I'm even more grateful that you chose to stay. Cas, I love you, always." Cas looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Dean." He started. "You are the reason I feel, the reason I have my own conception of decision, the reason I'm free. I loved you the second I laid a finger on your soul in hell, the moment I felt the warmth and peace radiating from it in the fiery depths of the pit. I fell for you in every way imaginable, for you are righteous. I love you, for the rest of my life."

"I pronounce you husbands, may god be our witness." the priest said, they exchanged rings. "You may now kiss." Cas smiled a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. Dean kissed the tear first and Cas chuckled, pulling the hunter in a kiss. Dean leaned his forehead against Cas' eyes still closed, arms firmly locked around the angel's waist.

"Mine." He whispered. Cas nodded slightly.

"And you're mine." Cas answered before Bobby interupted them by coughing - covering up a content sob. Dean looked up, Cas still in his arms, seeing his brother and almost-father both in tears of happiness.

"Who would have thought I'd settle down before you." Dean said, smiling at Sam. Sam shook his head.

"Come here, ya idjit!" Bobby said pulling Dean into a hug. "You did it."

When Bobby let go of Dean and he turned back to Cas he saw his brother hugging his husband, lips moving but he couldn't understand what he was saying. Cas nodded and then remembered that Sam could see his head. "I will." He said.

"What did you say?" Dean asked. Sam turned to him, not looking as if he'd tell him. "Oh come on, Sammy, Cas will tell me eventually." to Dean's surprise Cas shook his head. Dean grinned and pulled him against his chest, his lips almost touching Cas' ear.

"I'm gonna fuck it out of you." He whispered quiet enough for only Cas to hear. "I'm gonna tease you until you almost cum into your pants and then I'll fuck you until you see stars and your ass is sore but I won't stop. I will go on and on and..." Suddenly Cas' lips were on his and he was pressed against the wall, feeling Cas' erection pressing into his thigh.

Bobby coughed again - this time a remembrance of the other three people in the room. Cas pulled back and blushed.

"I guess it's time for your honeymoon..." Sam said slowly and grinned. "I got you a little something... well, a little somewhere." He corrected himself.  
"So that's why you kept randomly repeating those koordinates..." Cas said. "You know I would have remembered them even if you'd only said them once." Sam shrugged.

"Better safe than sorry." Sam said "And now off you go." Castiel turned to Dean.

"Hold on tight." He said. Dean grabbed his hand and Cas put his other hand to Dean's forhead.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :33


End file.
